


Colpo di s/fortuna

by chocoCate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: Marinette ha un colpo di fortuna, poi di sfortuna e poi di nuovo di fortuna.





	Colpo di s/fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il prompt "bloccati in autostrada" di manubibi per la Notte Bianca 27 e per il prompt "Cambiare le mutande" per la Pasticceria del buonumore.

Marinette aveva probabilmente preso una delle decisioni più stupide della sua vita. Un caldo sole illuminava Parigi e, a detta delle previsioni meteo, tutto il nord della Francia, portando le temperature finalmente ad un livello accettabile per la prima volta in quella primavera assurdamente gelida.

Per una fortunata coincidenza, proprio quel giorno la casa di moda per cui lei lavorava aveva subito un forte ritardo nelle consegne dei tessuti necessari per la preparazione della nuova collezione, e aveva concesso a tutti un giorno di vacanza.

Marinette aveva così deciso che non sarebbe stato male fare una gita fuori dalla città, per respirare aria pulita e fare un po’ di esercizio. Inoltre, approfittando della possibilità di non dover rispettare un dress code, aveva scelto di indossare quanto di più comodo aveva, compreso un paio di scarpe da ginnastica quasi nuove e quella biancheria intima mezza sbrindellata che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di buttare perché era _così confortevole!_

Peccato che metà Parigi sembrava avesse deciso di fare una scampagnata. Peccato, inoltre, che tra pigrizia e preparazione del pranzo a sacco, Marinette fosse uscita di casa _durante l’ora di punta_. E, per completare la triade del malumore, peccato che, come aveva finalmente raggiunto l’autostrada, si era formato un blocco tale da bloccare completamente il traffico.

“Così impari ad andare in gita mentre io sono bloccata in ufficio” le aveva risposto Alya quando Marinette si era lamentata con lei via messaggio. Poi, mostrando un poco di pietà, aggiunse “Esci dalla macchina e prendi il sole!”.

Marinette si guardò intorno. In effetti c’erano persone che avevano deciso di approfittare comunque della bella giornata in qualsiasi modo possibile. C’era chi giocava a carte e chi a palla, chi aveva alzato il volume della radio e si era messo a ballare e chi, proprio come aveva suggerito Alya, si era seduto sulla macchina a prendere il sole.

E così anche lei, inforcati gli occhiali da sole, mandò un rapido messaggio alla amica (“Agli ordini!”) e si dispose alla stessa maniera. Con il piacevole tepore e la musica poco lontano, non le ci volle molto per rilassarsi e godersi la giornata in quella forma peculiare; non era tipo da essere di malumore a lungo.

“Posso farti compagnia?”

Marinette non si era resa conto di essersi assentata con la mente nello stato di abbandono in cui era sprofondata; a farla riemergere fu la voce del ragazzo – e ora che lo guardava bene, che ragazzo! Alto e snello, capelli biondi e un bel viso animato da un sorriso contagioso, e anche lui, ad occhio e croce, sulla ventina come Marinette.

A vederlo così, all’improvviso, simile ai modelli delle riviste che lei spesso sfogliava, la teenager timida che era stata riemerse quanto bastava per farla arrossire e incespicare nelle parole. “C-certo!”

Oh, se si fosse vestita meglio quel giorno! Lo diceva sempre, sua madre, che bisognava essere pronti ad ogni evenienza, ma no, non l’aveva ascoltata. E per lezione, proprio il giorno che si era vestita con poca cura (e oh, le mutande che si era messa!, pensò con orrore) doveva incontrare il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto!

“Stavo iniziando a sentirmi solo,” spiegò lui, ignaro di ciò che passava per la testa di Marinette. “quindi forse sarebbe meglio dire che sei _tu_ a fare compagnia a me… Sono Adrien.”

“Marinette” disse lei, recuperando il controllo abbastanza da stringergli la mano con fare sicuro di sé.

Adrien, oltre che attraente, era anche molto gentile. Chiedeva di lei e parlava di sé con naturalezza, sembrava incuriosito e attento a ciò che lei aveva da dire. Anche lui aveva deciso di passare la giornata fuori, approfittando di un improvviso colpo di fortuna, tra sole e giornata libera.

“Poco fa avrei detto che la sfortuna è tornata presto,” disse scherzosamente, indicando con un ampio gesto della mano il traffico, “ma adesso non più.” aggiunse sorridendole in una maniera tale che, se Marinette fosse stata in piedi invece che seduta, le sue ginocchia avrebbero ceduto.

Le cose andarono bene, tanto bene che, quando finalmente qualcosa sembrò smuoversi nel traffico, lui le propose di continuare la gita insieme.

E tanto bene che, poco dopo essere arrivata a casa al termine di quella che per Marinette era stata una splendida giornata, lei ricevette un messaggio da Adrien stesso.

“Ti va di cenare insieme?”

E Marinette, ubriaca di felicità e eccitazione, non poté fare a meno di pensare, mentre accettava l’invito, che forse era il caso, ora che ne aveva la possibilità, di cambiare le mutande.


End file.
